bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz Kidz: Sleep Over Adventure
Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure is a direct-to-video film based on the Bratz Kidz line. Synopsis The 1st Bratz Kidz movie ever! In this adventure our gang: Cloe, Sasha, Jade, Yasmin, and Meygan are invited by the new kid in the neighborhood, Ginger, to a sleep-over. Each girl tells a spooky bedtime story and learn a few lessons as well. Plot Summary When a new girl in the neighborhood, named Ginger, invites Jade, Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin, and Meygan over to her house for a sleep-over, the girls happily accept the invitation to make a new friend. They have fashion shows and lots of fun stuff. But before they go to bed they tell scary stories. After, the girls try to convince a frightened Ginger to tell the last scary story of the night. Ginger is too frightened to tell and she runs away. The girls look for her and her parents but they are nowhere to be found. The girls find Bats in one of the rooms and run outside. Once they are outside they find out its actually an abandon house supposedly haunted. Then the monsters that they were talking about in the stories come out to life. Main Story In the beginning, the Bratz Kidz (Yasmin, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Meygan), along with Sasha's dad, go off to the new girl, Ginger's house. The Wispings, Ginger's parents, set up the sleeping bags in a room. Ginger explains that she has never had a sleepover before. So Jade, Yasmin, Meygan, Cloe, and Sasha assure her that they'll help make the party fun and a great experience for Ginger. They do makeovers, have a runway show, and a dancing contest. Sasha and Meygan start making up their own dances, such as "The Worm" and "The Funky Fashion Monkey". Later, Ginger's mom tells everyone that it is time for bed. A while later, the girls wake up and decide to tell scary stories. But Ginger tells the girls that her mom said it was bedtime. The kids explain that her mom doesn't expect them to sleep and that telling stories is what slumber parties are about. Sasha is the first to tell a scary story. In Sasha's story, it takes place at the Circus where too takes place at Meygan's and Jade's story . Sasha and her friends Yasmin and Meygan are in the room of mirrors. When the girls are posing in front of a mirror, Sasha wants the mirror for herself, frustrated she adventures out to another room. In the room, there is one big mirror where Sasha starts posing around but suddenly Sasha finds out, her reflection is living person also. Her reflection jumps out and runs away. Sasha who is now scared and shocked, looks for her. She finds her eating and frightened runs away. Her reflection is now flowing her wherever she goes, Sasha then runs to the room where she first found her reflection, her reflection is back where she was but know the are mirror around Sasha. Sasha goes too close to one of the mirror and her reflection pushes her in and gets out and then telling her she got what she wanted her reflection and its now what she sees all around her. Her reflection leaves to be "Sasha" and leaves Sasha mourning. Cloe was the next to share her story. It takes place in the community pound where Cloe asks her parents for a puppy. But they have to get proof from Cloe that she can show responsibility. So Cloe offers to take care of the neighbor's dog, Taco. But then things get out of hand once the dog starts to talk and causes a lot of trouble for Cloe (ordering Chinese food over the phone, etc.) To win power over Taco, Cloe gives him a bath and takes him for a walk. As a result, Cloe has earned the puppy. But not long after, Cloe's dad wonders why the pizza man brought pizza to their house, and Cloe assumes that the puppy did it. Afterwards was Meygan's story. She wanders around looking for the pie booth at the carnival. But then, her older sister, Tanya, and her friend, Callie, find her. Also, Meygan wants to go on "The Rip Tide" ride, but there was a long line. They go to a ride where Meygan's clothes get ruined by a guy next to her, vomiting. After changing into a new shirt, Meygan follows her sister and her sister's friend to another ride. But then, Meygan sees the pie booth again, eager to get a piece. But the man explains that there weren't any more left. Meygan gets upset and gets dragged in the magic booth. There, the magician invites her up for his next trick. Meygan waits in the magic box and comes out a few minutes later. She later finds out that everyone disappeared and goes off to different rides and games. But after riding "The Rip Tide" so many times, she runs off. But then, the places starts to get lonely and scary for her and Meygan wishes that her sister was there. So she heads back to the magic box with the magic wand and wishes herself back. She explains to Tanya to not go on the Rip Tide or eat any more pies, knowing something weird would happen. Meygan responds to Tanya: "You're my favorite sister", and Tanya replies, "I'm your only sister", ending Meygan's story. The next to share her story was Yasmin. Her story starts off with her mom driving her to the mall. On the way there, Yasmin begs her for a charm bracelet. But her mother doesn't approve of it because it's too extravagant and they eventually turn into fads. She gives Yasmin money to buy her friend, Dana a birthday gift. While looking around, Yasmin searches stores looking for a gift. And sees the charm bracelet in a jewelry story window. She goes in and buys it, but then remembers that she needs a present for Dana. At her birthday party, Dana receives a vase, which made Yasmin think that she probably wouldn't like it, but actually does. The next day at school, Yasmin tries to get Cloe and Meygan to notice her charm bracelet. But they go over and admire Sasha's new pair of pants. Yasmin places the bracelet in her jewelry drawer. But everywhere she goes, the bracelet seems to follow her. And she also hears from her mother that Dana's cat knocked down and broke the vase she gave Dana for her birthday. So Yasmin decides that she'd give Dana the bracelet and confess about everything that happened. In Jade's story, the Bratz Kidz are about to ride the Monster House ride. Yasmin, Cloe, and Sasha try to convince Jade that there are things she needs to be scared of. But Jade refuses to agree. During the ride, she explains to Cloe that the stuff on the ride weren't real (the fake monster, the black cat, etc.). But once the ride stops on the track, Cloe's eyes start to glow and Jade is convinced that something was wrong with her. When the room gets dark, the Bratz Kidz were gone and huge monstaers sat beside Jade. She runs off the ride and tries to escape the monsters. But they followed her everywhere she went. She distracts them by dancing so she could make her way back on the ride. But then, the monsters follow her back on the ride. Jade opens her eyes when the ride was over. Yasmin, Cloe, and Sasha try to make Jade confess that the ride was scary and decides to go on another ride. When Jade's story was over, the girls try to get Ginger to tell a story. In the beginning, Ginger starts off her story, explaining what she and the girls did at the slumber party. The Bratz Kidz try to get her to make it scarier, causing Ginger to be terrified and run out of the room. The girls get their flashlights and try to find her. But the house starts to get haunted and the girls run out of the house. On the way, they saw some characters from their stories. Meygan suggests that the girls would stay at her house. But when they get there, Ginger and her father appear. Then Cloe suggests that they stay at her house where Ginger and her father appear. Finally, Sasha decides that they stay at her house, knowing that her parents are having a party. But the girls assume that the party is over once they get there. By the time Ginger and her parents appear at the front door, they get scared and faint. They find out that the girls had turned into monsters (similar to the ones in Jade's story) and they start to find their way home. Characters # Yasmin (Pretty Princess): Yasmin is seen in Sasha, Meygan, and Jade's stories. She is determined to get her own charm bracelet, but then finds out that a charm bracelet can cause a lot of trouble. # Cloe (Angel): Cloe is seen in Yasmin and Jade's stories. She wants to own a puppy and decides to earn one by watching the neighbor's dog, Taco. But then Taco makes himself feel more at home and makes it harder on Cloe. # Jade (Kool Kat): Jade is in the birthday scene and the school scene of Yasmin's story. She brags that she isn't afraid of going on "The Monster Ride" but then gets frightened afterwards. # Sasha (Bunny Boo): She is seen in Yasmin and Jade's stories. She met Ginger at the movie theater and was invited to Ginger's house, along with the other girls. In Sasha's story, she looks in a mirror and a reflection of her comes out. It follows her everywhere and then pushes her in the mirror. # Meygan (Funky Fashion Monkey): Meygan is seen in Sasha and Yasmin's stories. She believes that she can go off on her own at the carnival without her sister and her sister's friend, Callie. But then, the carnival gets scary for her. # Ginger: She isn't seen in any of the girls' stories. She is the new girl on the block that Sasha met. She is afraid of scary stories. At the end, she scares the girls back by appearing with her parents at the girls' houses. # Mr. and Mrs. Wisping: Ginger's parents: They help set up for Ginger's slumber party. # Polita & Dad (Cloe's parents): They convince to Cloe that a dog is a big responsibility. # Marvin & Aliya (Sasha's parents): Dad is seen walking the Sasha and her friends to the new girl, Ginger's house. Mom is mentioned by Sasha when she tells the girls that her parents are having a party. # Taco: the neighbor's dog # Tanya: Meygan's only older sister # Callie: Tanya's friend # Magician: Only seen in Meygan's story. # Clown: Only seen in Meygan's story and the end of the film. # Portia (Yasmin's mom): She convinces Yasmin that it is better to give than to receive (referring to Yasmin and the charm bracelet issue) # Dana: Only seen in Yasmin's story. She has her birthday and receives a vase from Yasmin. But her cat breaks it and then receives a charm bracelet from Yasmin and an explanation about the bracelet. # Ride Manager: Only seen in story. # Monsters: Only seen in Jade's story and the end of the film. # Mrs.Winters: Only seen in Cloe's story and the end of the film. She provides Cloe with the opportunity to watch Taco. Goofs *'''Continuity error: '''When Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha drag Jade to the ride, both shoes were on Jade's feet. But when the camera switches to the view of them walking away, one shoe was off.﻿ Songs # "We're Bratz Kidz" # "Whatever You Do" # Step One" # "Get Ready" Gallery 02_300dpi.jpg|The Bratz Kidz (Meygan, Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin, Jade.) Category:Movies Category:Bratz Kidz